battleroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Reparation
Shuya is holding onto Yuko's hand as she struggles with the memories of her family, the program and her friends. What will happen to Yuko? Plot Souichiro Sakaki tries to convince his wife that their daughter, Yuko will be fine as she has friends out there that won't let her be hurt, along with her faith. If Yuko has both of those, then she would be fine. Back at the lighthouse, Shuya Nanahara is holding onto Yuko's hand as he tries to pull her back up and prevent her from falling. Yuko still sees Shuya as a demon and wants Shuya to let her go as she drops the uzi. Shuya loses some blood from his wounds as he is doing this and some of his blood gets on Yuko's face when she remembers an incident shortly after the fight between Mitsuru Numai and Tadakatsu Hatagami. Souichiro was trying to get Yuko to open her door but she is still scared and blames her parents for sending her to that school. Souichiro explains that boys are just rowdy and if she wants she can talk to Pastor Min or Doctor Chiodo about it whenever she wants to. Yuko refuses to see Chiodo as she calls him a crazy person doctor and she is not crazy. She tells her parents that the boys are demons and Pastor Min would agree with her. Kaori wants to give Yuko some more time alone but Souichiro has had enough and begins to unlock Yuko's door. Yuko quickly dashes towards her door and accidently slames it on her father's fingers. Yuko realizes what she has done but her father tells her it is just a bad bump. Knowing that he is lying for her sake, Yuko apologizes and tells her parents that a talk with Chiodo might help and she just needs to learn how to deal with more faith in God. Souichiro tells her that she needs to have faith in herself as God will award those who help themselves. Yuko figures out that girls can just be as rowdy as boys and it's how you deal with it is when it counts. She also realizes that Pastor Min was a bit flamboyant when it came to evils of the world and Yuko bought into it. As she remembers this incident, Yuko also remembers the exact scene of Shuya and Tatsumichi Oki and now remembers that she also saw Shuya mourning for Tatsumichi, not rejoycing in his death. Yuko grips onto Shuya's hand as he pulls her up to safety. Yuko is holding onto the rails as Shuya tends to his arm. Yuko mentions how they are all dead and she was responsible for it. Shuya tells her that he knows more than one gun was used to which she replies that she was the one who lit the fuse. Yuko explains that it was supposed to be just him who would die but it backfired and now all her friends are dead. She tells him that she was just afraid and knows that Shuya isn't a demon, just rowdy. She starts to speak of her brief past and how even knowing how much she was afraid of things, her friends still cared for her. Shuya now realizes that Yuko is going to let go of the rail as she tells him that she has to as they were her friends, she was the one who lit the fuse and when it comes down to it, what else can she do as she lets go of the rail and falls to her death. Shuya remembers her last words and screams that she could have lived while her parents know that Yuko will do right by her friends. Female Student # 9: Yuko Sakaki: Eliminated. Appearances * Shuya Nanahara * Yuko Sakaki * Kaori Sakaki * Souichiro Sakaki * Tatsumichi Oki (Flashback as corpse) * Yukie Utsumi (Photograph) * Haruka Tanizawa (Photograph) * Chisato Matsui (Photograph) * Yuka Nakagawa (Photograph) * Satomi Noda (Photograph) * Noriko Nakagawa (Photograph) * Fumiyo Fujiyoshi (Photograph) * Mitsuru Numai (Flashback) * Tadaktasu Hatagami (Flashback) Category:Manga Chapters